guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hasty Refrain
Inaccurate info Where is this information coming from, so that it can be verified? This page was quite detailed before it was edited, so I'm wondering where you discovered that the info here was inaccurate and what you put is right, since GW:EN hasn't been publicly released yet. -...because the Goddess wills it so. :<-- Just like any of the other GW:EN skills? ::I guess I'm just not following why this was the complete page for Anthem of Disruption, and it was edited to have the incomplete page for Hasty Refrain. -...because the Goddess wills it so. This is an actually useful looking skill... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:46, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Could make a nice running skill combined with some sort of spammable Chant/Shout. Snow Phoenix 17:03, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Good thinking. Anthem of flame can't fix this but maybe to the limit, never surrender or never give up could be used to maintain this. They are of some help to the runner, have a fast enough recharge or lasts shorter than the echo it self. Flechette 08:42, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :Are you taking stupid pills or something? To the limit and never give up are 0 duration shouts and as such they won't renew refrains. Also never surrender is conditional, you have to be below 75%. None of these would help you keep up this refrain. This refrain is officially junk. --Spura 07:14, 27 August 2007 (CDT) This + Aggressive Refrain + GFtE = RaO for paragons? I'm not sure if it would work due to its short duration really , annything is possible , but i personally dont see this skill as verry usefull. --Oremir 01:27, 21 August 2007 (GMT+1) Hey, that is Sogolon in the icon! In other news: It would be interesting to see how this stacks with Sprint and stuff. 25% + 25% = ? Or does Speedbuff not stack, I cannot remember. (T/ ) 23:00, 20 August 2007 (CDT) it stacks up to33% (you can test with charge and fall back or whatever) —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 23:04, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :As someone who's been in all-Paragon groups, this is absolutely useful, it's not "great" and will probably need a buff or two before people use it, but with just two Paragons(or one who knows what they're doing) you can maintain this on all party members, so long as they don't bugger off from the group. GFTE is quite spammable, as we all know, and my Paragon uses Agressive refrain with Focused Anger, so keep this up using GFTE won't be hard for me. Damn, i've rambled on again.--Darksyde Never Again 01:16, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Just combine this with the oldschool expel hexes para and 2 warriors, GFTE to maintain. Constant speedbuff on warriors = frenzy spamtime. 82.74.236.237 05:51, 1 September 2007 (CDT) You can keep this up pretty easily for everyone in a party by using anthem of flame and anthem of weariness (lasts 8 seconds, recharges in 10), with 16 leadership. FlyingBadger 12:20, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Can you cast this on self? It doesn't say other ally... 193.190.253.145 12:08, 22 January 2008 (UTC) i was just glanceing over, and i realized this could ealisy be kept up with "They're on Fire!", going to test it to see. :This skill can infact be put on yourself, it's a pretty nice speed buff if you can maintain it...-Darunian 22:05, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ur all noobs hasty refrain + "lead the way", do u guys even know how to read? :Yes, and we know how useless they are in conjunction. "Lead the way!" lasts long enough for it to be maintained by itself. It's best if used in a team of 2 paragons using shouts/chants that end staggered, giving constant IMS to frontline or backline. It just doesn't work well for a lot of situations outside of the first few rounds of HA.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 23:25, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Oops Seems I edited an old version of the page or something? Was only trying to correct Echo's to Echoes, sorrah. Discobadger 14:10, 3 September 2008 (UTC)